matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Petard
Jean Petard is the false name used by a French paratrooper. History Early History The man who used the name Jean Petard joined the Premier Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marines at some point after turning 18. In June 1999, "Petard" was in Antarctica doing cold-combat training with the rest of his unit when they intercepted a distress call from the American Wilkes station which claimed a diving team had disappeared after finding an apparent alien ship. Seeing an opportunity to steal the ship for themselves, the French ordered "Petard" and the paratrooper unit to infiltrate the station and eliminate the scientists inside. Looking to gain the trust of the civilian scientists at Wilkes to gain access to the station, the paratroopers decided to pose as scientists from d'Urville, and took two actual scientists, Luc Champion and Henri Rae, with them to complete the illusion. Upon succeeding in deceiving the scientists at Wilkes, "Petard" drove five of the American scientists back towards d'Urville in their hovercraft, but joined up with their unit's second hovercraft, and executed the scientists inside before staging the first hovercraft to look like a crash, before making a return to Wilkes to rejoin the rest of the unit. Ice Station However, "Petard" was surprised to find when he returned that a U.S. Recon unit had arrived at Wilkes in their absence. "Petard" claimed to their leader, Shane Schofield, that he had delivered the five scientists to d'Urville, noting that one never knew when they would need assistance. When Book's team returned from the site of the crashed hovercraft, "Petard" realised his lie and their cover would be exposed. With that, the French went on the attack, and "Petard" used his crossbow until Champion threw him a concealed sub-machine gun he'd been carrying. While the French ruled the first part of the battle, the tide began to change when Wilkes began filling with an explosive gas and several of their men were killed into the killer whale occupied dive pool. Putting together a plan to draw the Marines into a trap, the French turned out the station's lights, and kept their crossbows handy since they would not ignite the gaseous environment. When "Petard" was the only French paratrooper left, he made his way down to E-deck and slowly fired at the Marines, hoping to draw them into the drilling room where one of his teammates had set up a pair of concave mines. After he was apparently cornered in the room by the Marines, "Petard" feigned dejection and surrender. Before Schofield could move in and set off the mines, Rebound stopped him and said to "Petard" in French "The trap is set". The French soldier looked at the mines, and saw that they had been turned the wrong way, as Rebound had discovered the trap as it had been set and turned them so they would detonate the other way. As "Petard" shouted for the Marine to stop, Rebound set off the mines, which exploded and killed "Petard". Later, when Schofield and Snake were forced to fight to the death in the drilling room by Trevor Barnaby, Schofield took the crossbow that "Petard" had still had on him when he'd died, and used to to set off the drill to kill Snake. Schofield quickly searched his body for more weapons, which he hid on his person before he was taken away. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:French Characters Category:French Soldiers Category:Ice Station Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Antagonists